Core A: Administration The Administrative Core A (Admin Core) provides the administrative framework to support the four Projects and the other Core of this PPG. Its main focus is to allow the PPG investigators to dedicate their efforts on scientific advances to fulfill the goals of this PPG. The Core is led by Antoni Ribas, M.D. with the Core Co- lnvestigator David Gjertson, Ph.D., the senior PPG biostatistician. With this resubmission Core A incorporates a new service, bioinformatics support, which is a common need for the four Projects to allow adequate interpretation of high throughput data and the ability to use advanced algorithms for its analysis This will be provided by Stan Nelson, M.D. and Tom Graeber, Ph.D. It is supported by a staff biostatistician, a regulatory coordinator, an administrative and a fund manager, and a clinical trials coordinator and data manager. The Core has two specific Aims. Aim 1 is focused on fostering the scientific aspects of the PPG providing oversight of meeting the milestones and objectives for each Project and Core. This will be facilitated by a series of in-process and formal evaluation meetings with the oversight of the Internal Advisory Board (lAB) made up by four senior Investigators at UCLA and Caltech, James Economou, M.D., Ph.D., James Heath, Ph.D. (Caltech), Owen Witte, M.D., and Hong Wu, Ph.D. This oversight and scientific support is extended by the engagement of three External Expert Consultants (EEC). Boris Bastian, M.D., Ph.D. (UCSF), Charles Sawyers, M.D. (MSKCC) and Cassian Yee (Fred Hutch). Aim 2 is focused on providing the appropriate administrative and fiscal support for the daily activities within PPG. This includes administrative and coordination support, facilitating data and resource sharing plans, clinical trial and biospecimen regulatory, study coordination and data management.